


Rêves de Noir et Blanc

by CrystalScribe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chaton, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty - Freeform, Kitty/Princess, Ladybug - Freeform, Marichat, Nightmares, Nightmares of Chat Blanc, Nightmares of Chat Noir, Princess - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: ( Title is French for: Dreams of Black and White {or black and white dreams} )Marinette thought she knew true fear. She thought she knew the extent of her own terror... But when a nightmare about a certain kitty leaves her utterly terrified, she finds herself on her balcony. The last thing she expects is for the object of her nightmares to show up in the middle of the night and... Comfort her?Marichat one-shot, hurt/comfort cus I'm broken rn and need some comfort of my own and this is as close as my single, anti-social ass is gonna get to comfort, lol.Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Rêves de Noir et Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a rough time, and I have a depressing anniversary coming up on 03/06, and am struggling to cope with the fact that it's already been a year. I saw a few pieces of fan art of MultiNoir, Marichat, Snekmouse (eep!) and Chat Blanc x Marinette (MariBlanc?) and got inspired to write so...

_Rêves de Noir et Blanc_

A bead of sweat rolls down Marinette's face as she stares at the white clad figure stalking toward her. Tikki is gone. Her miraculous is gone. Paris is gone. There's no way for her to save the city, to save her kitty, to save... Adrien. Because of course Adrien is Chat Noir. Of course he is. How could she be so blind? She worked with him for years, and yet the connection was never made.

"Kitty," Marinette whispers. She wants to move, to run away and escape from Chat Noir. She wants to dive into the water, find her earrings, transform into Ladybug, and save the day, like always. But she can't. She can't feel her body from her waist down. It's all numb. She can't even wiggle her toes. "Please, Chat..."

The rubble is heavy, and she can't help but sob when Chat lifts it up off her effortlessly. The feeling doesn't return to her lower half, and she still feels numb and cold. A rush of pain races down her spine as Chat reaches her, his hand resting on her waist

"Are you alright?" She barely manages to shake her head, crying out as his claws dig into her skin. 

"Please. Please, Chat, let me go..."

"You know I can't do that..." He whispers, leaning in close to her face. Tears burn a hot path down her face and she trembles. Wind gusts past them, blowing her hair back from her face, but failing to cool her overheated skin. Her tears dry, hot and uncomfortable on her cheeks. " _He_ won't let me. I can't... Not until you give me your miraculous. Just give them to me, Mari... The sooner you give them up, the sooner we can fix this, the sooner we can be together."

Marinette whimpers, "I don't have them. They fell off." He jerks back from her and scowls, anger filling his icy blue eyes. "Please, let me-"

She gasps as his hand clamps around her throat, pressing against her windpipe. "Then you're useless to me."

"Kitty-" Marinette manages, before a sickening grin crosses his face. 

"Do you know what to the human body when met with my... Destruction?" He whispers, leaning in again to whisper tauntingly in her ear. "The body disintegrates, crumbling to ash, blowing away in the wind... I wonder... Does it hurt?"

Her eyes widen when he tightens his hold on her throat, and she realizes with a sickening terror that his right hand, the hand on her waist, is the hand the holds his cataclysm. "How about you tell me if it hurts, huh?"

"Chat-"

"Cataclysm." He whispers in her ear. Pain flares up where his hand touches her, spreading down her body, pulsing and aching with every second. "So? Does it hurt, Bugaboo?"

A weak exhale escapes her, "Yes."

"Good." He growls, pulling her head forward before slamming it against the metal support beam her back is resting on. She whimpers again, feeling returning to her legs just as they crumble away into nothing.

"I..." She pants, as the cataclysm spreads up her abdomen. "Love..." Her chest is the next to vanish, the pain fading as her body disappeared. "You..."

"No, you don't." He snarls, just as her vision fades to black, and the pain disappears.

***

Marinette wakes with a gasp, her chest heaving in a desperate attempt to suck in all the precious oxygen she could at once. Sweat clings to her skin, causing her clothes to stick to her body in very uncomfortable and inconvenient places. Throwing the blankets off herself, Marinette scrambles out of her bed and drops to the floor of her room, curling into herself with desperate, panicked breaths. 

"Marinette?" Tikki's soft voice reached her ears, and she felt the soft pressure of her kwami against her arm, "Please, Marinette, look at me. Are you okay?"

She shakes her head, hugging her arms closer to her body, squeezing herself into a tight, tiny ball in the hopes that Tikki would just leave. Her. Alone. She just wanted to be left alone. She _needed_ to be left alone. 

"Marinette, please. Tell me what happened?"

"Just... Just let me be, please." Marinette says, "Tikki, please."

"But Marinette-"

She pushes herself to her feet suddenly, walking quickly to the ladder attached to her bed, before pushing open the hatch and hauling herself onto the balcony. She shuts the door behind her, knowing it wouldn't actually keep Tikki back if she decided to come after her. 

The night air is cold. Gusts of wind blow against her face, cooling her tears and sweat, unlike in her dream. Shuffling forward, Marinette grips the banister and looks down at the city, completely restored and safe.

Well, as safe as it can be with Hawkmoth akumatising citizens left and right.

Letting out a pained exhale, Marinette tries to calm herself down. After all, if she isn't careful, she'll be Hawkmoth's next victim, and what would Paris do if their superhero, their Ladybug, was unable to cleanse the akuma? 

She would be lying if she said she isn't afraid. Of course she's afraid. Chat Noir is her partner, her friend, and for some reason her mind decided to make Adrien Agreste Chat's civilian form? That'd make things a little easier on her, if they were the same person, but it would also complicate things even further. 

"Princess?" Marinette sucks in a panicked breath, jumping and spinning around. Her foot slips and she nearly falls over the railing. Chat Noir is across the balcony in a moment, catching her around the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine." She whispered, hands shaking. "Just... Just a.... A bad dream."

Chat moves his hand down to her wrist, gently leading her to the chair on her balcony. He helps her sit down, before plopping on the ground in front of her. Marinette pulls her knees to her chest, avoiding his eyes. What is he doing out at this hour? Is he patrolling? Why did he decide to stop by tonight, of all nights? They'd spent nights together before, falling asleep on the balcony, talking late into the night, or pining silently for their own, out of reach loves... But why _tonight?_ "Princess, what happened?" He whispered, his hand resting on the lounge chair beside her. "What did you dream about?"

She hesitates, blinking back tears. "It's... A long story."

"I've got a few hours," He scooted closer, headbutting her leg gently. A soft smile spreads on her face as his cat ears brush against her fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." She cuts off, prepared to immediately shut down that train of thought, but the thought of getting it all off her chest makes her pause.

"You don't have too," He says, "if you don't want too. We can just sit here instead. Until you feel better."

Both offers were tempting. Would he be opposed to staying on the ground if she asked to just sit? Or would he want to sit in a more comfortable place? She could invite him inside, but what if they fell asleep, and his transformation wore off, and then she woke up next to his civilian self? What if she had another nightmare, and was forced to explain it? 

"I... I can't... Can't... Talk about it, I..." Her voice cracks, and she suddenly breaks down into tears. Chat leaps up from his position on the ground, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Marinette clings to him, hugging him back tightly. They sit there for a long time, holding onto each other. Marinette's heart constricts, torn between running away from the star of her nightmare, and clinging desperately to him all the same. Sucking in a breath of surprise as she's lifted off the lounge chair, Marinette looks up at Chat as he moves them. He settles on the chair and pulls her into his chest, one arm rubbing up and down her arm reassuringly. 

"It's okay. I've got you, Marinette. I've got you." She closes her eyes again and rests against him, somehow relaxing, despite the images flaring up behind her eyes. She could still see Chat Blanc in her minds eye as if he were right in front of her. She could still feel the pain of his claws digging into the flesh of her throat and hip, despite all of it being a dream. She whimpers, burying her nose into his shoulder. "You're safe now, Princess."

Something rumbles against her body, echoing in her ears, and she opens her eyes, staring at the black leather of Chat's suit. Is he... Purring?"

Raising her hand slowly, Marinette rests it on his chest, confirming her suspicions. The deep rumbling was coming from him. She could only remember hearing him purr once, as Ladybug when she'd fallen on him on a train car. It had startled her then, and it startled her now. He could do it on command, and... It began lulling her into sleep. Her body relaxed, slumping against Chat Noir, but her mind protested, screaming that she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't go through that again, she couldn't suffer through that terror, that pain, again. She forced her eyes open, forcing her body to stiffen up. 

Chat Noir noticed. His hand stops on her elbow, his purr fading away into silence. 

"Marinette?"

"I can't fall back asleep," Marinette says, her voice weak and scared, "please don't let me fall back asleep. I can't..."

"Was it that bad?" She nods numbly, "Do you think talking about it will help?"

She pauses. Will it help? 

"Promise... Promise you won't think anything rash?"

He chuckles, "Now, why would I do that, princess?"

Despite his joking tone, Marinette's own voice breaks as she answers him. "Because it was about you."

The air between them seems to stiffen, almost growing colder as Marinette risks a look up at him. Chat Noir is expressionless, if a little paler than usual. He doesn't speak, and Marinette decides that she has to tell him about it now, or not at all. 

"Chat Blanc," She whispers, "I... I think it was about what would happen if... If... You were akumatized." She feels him tilt his head, and he tucks her head under his chin. "Paris was destroyed. I... I got crushed under some rubble, I think it paralyzed me, because I couldn't move my legs. You- _He_ came and lifted it off me... He seemed to think I was Ladybug..."

Marinette tries to laugh, but Chat Noir doesn't laugh back. Instead, he hugs her closer to him, "What did I... What did _he_ do?"

"He... Lifted the rubble off and then told me to give him the miraculous. I said I didn't have it and he... He said I was useless to him, before grabbing my throat and..." Her voice shakes as she continues, and she buries herself deeper into his chest, the soft leather of his suit brushing against her face. "He asked if I knew what happened when your power, Cataclysm, is used on a person..."

Chat Noir stiffens, staring ahead at the dark sky without speaking. Guilt pangs in her heart, and she wishes above everything in the world that she hadn't agreed to this. "He said it turns them to ash, to nothing... And said he wondered if it hurt."

"Did I- He use it on _you_?"

Marinette hesitates, before nodding slowly. "It did hurt, and I faded away, and then I woke up. I couldn't breathe. I was panicking, I-"

Chat Noir practically launches himself off the lounge chair, walking to the railing, his shoulders tense. He stares at the moon in silence, before looking down at the street. Marinette stands up slowly, walking toward him, "Kitty?"

"You're afraid of me."

"What?" She squeaks in surprise, "No, I'm-"

"You had a nightmare where I killed you, Marinette."

"It wasn't you. It was just a dream. If anything, it means I'm afraid of Hawkmoth-"

"You're afraid of what I'll do to you if he ever gets to me."

"I..." She doesn't deny it. Why would she? He's right. Does that make her afraid of him? Sure, she had always held him at arms length, but it couldn't be because she was afraid of his powers... Could it? He's her friend. Her partner. Her... "Chaton."

He doesn't answer her. 

"It's not _you_ I'm afraid of. Yes, cataclysm is pretty terrifying, and... If you really wanted to, if you had the right motivations, you would make a practically undefeatable villain, but you're too good to do that." Chat says nothing. "Ladybug knows that. Everyone in Paris knows that. _I_ know that."

"But you're still afraid."

"Of Hawkmoth. Of what he'll manipulate you into doing. Just like every other akuma victim, Kitty, it wouldn't be your fault, no matter what happens, if you're akumatized."

He doesn't look at her, even as she puts her hand on his arm. She wishes he would just turn to look at her. Something flutters in the corner of her eye, but she ignores it, focusing on Chat Noir. "Please look at me."

"Marinette-"

"Please, Kitty." He turns his head, just enough for her to meet his eyes. Something surges in her chest, her heart picking up speed, her body instinctually reacting to the eye contact. "I'm not afraid of you, I... I..."

Oh, shit.

She loves him.

"I-"

He surges toward her suddenly. She flinches as the bell on his suit bumps against her forehead with a soft jingle. His arm stretches over her shoulder as he cries out, "Cataclysm!" 

She gasps, eyes widening, but he doesn't touch her. The only thing touching her is the cool metal of the bell. He draws his arm back between them and opens his fist. Marinette watches as the shape of a butterfly disintegrates before her eyes, the ashes blowing away in the wind. 

"Akuma," He whispers, and she sees his ring flash, signaling that he has five minutes before he detransforms. "I'm sorry, Princess... I have to go." 

He takes a step back, turning to vault off the balcony. She has to tell him, to reassure him, to let him know how she feels, even if she just barely knows it herself. Marinette barely registers what she's doing as she moves forward and catches his arm in her hand, "Chaton, wait!"

Chat frowned, turning to her. "What is it?"

Her mind freezes, before reaching up and putting her hand on the back of his neck. Not fully aware of her body's own actions, she pushes herself onto the tips of her toes, and presses her lips against his in a firm kiss. She feels him still, before one of his arms wraps around her waist, tugging her closer to him. A long moment passes before Marinette remembers what she had intended to do. Pressing her forehead against his, she lets out a soft breath. "I love you." 

"Marinette... I..." His ring beeps again, more insistently this time, and they both look down to see only one of the five lights flashing. "Dammit. I have to go, I... When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night?" Marinette asks hopefully, and Chat Noir smiles a little, kissing her again, before moving to the edge of the balcony.

"Goodnight, Princess." 

"Goodnight, Chaton."


End file.
